


Distracted

by sonicsora



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Humor, Other, Romance, Sewing, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naoto has to admire Kanji's skill with sewing, even if it just distracts the detective from reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a couple years ago on a whim. I felt like toying with the idea of a gender neutral Naoto. I definitely added more to the fic and fleshed out the idea a bit more. 
> 
> I mostly wanted to write Kanji/Naoto in a cute context. The ages are vague, but yeah they're old enough to be sort of married and living together.

He was carefully holding a needle between his lips, squinting heatedly at the piece of fabric in his grasp. His gaze slowly sweeping over it, assessing his enemy with accuracy that would make Rise proud. 

Naoto was barely able to bite their lip and contain the rare bubble of laughter that was edging to the surface. Kanji was making faces that would make most bikers in the area lose control of their bowels in terror at a piece of fabric with flowers on it. A very pink (Salmon as Kanji insisted earlier in the night) piece of fabric. 

Naoto should've been at least moderately leery of those faces, they knew that much. Yet. Naoto found it endearing. If asked years ago, Naoto would have never expected to end up with someone like Kanji. The once bleached blonde man had been everything Naoto never expected to like, much less want to _marry_. Romantic entanglements had never been something Naoto expected to find themselves in. Much less a relationship this... happy. A relationship where Naoto felt warm and far too sappy for their own good when they saw Kanji doing the most mundane of things.

The mixture of endearment and amusement rose when Kanji crowed in triumph as he found the perfect spot to pull the needle and thread through. His grin was wild and a bit too smug as he began working more vivaciously.

He quickly picked up pace with his movements. Triumphantly muttering down at the fabric as he worked. "I showed you, knew you'd give in eventually you little bastard, you better tell all your friends m'gonna kick their asses too." 

Naoto quietly just brought their book back up to their face to hide their smile. Any semblance of reading was lost thanks to the display of sewing prowess that lay before the dark haired detective. Naoto simply shifted in their seat to rest their leg against Kanji's own. A silent bit of affection, something simple and gentle as Kanji himself was. 

There was a pause in FURIOUS sewing, as he returned the gesture. The two quietly played footsie under the table in their study the rest of the evening. Kanji's gaze occasionally drifted upwards to peek at Naoto before dropping back to his work. The detective kept catching the man doing just that and going as pink as the fabric. Marriage wasn't too bad. Neither was the 'salmon' color when it colored Kanji's cheeks so nicely.


End file.
